


oh

by beautifultimes (ristonee)



Series: good boy [3]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: A little bit of fluff, Anal Sex, Barebacking, Blowjobs, Daddy Kink, Deepthroating, Dom!Jeno, Facials, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Polyamory, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-06
Updated: 2018-11-06
Packaged: 2019-08-19 22:44:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,467
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16543730
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ristonee/pseuds/beautifultimes
Summary: “shut up,” jeno scolds, brow furrowed. “you’re so whiny tonight, little injunnie. who said you could be so noisy?”





	oh

**Author's Note:**

> this is completely filthy, don't @ me.

renjun love his daddies so much. they’re a dream. they always take such good care of him and make him feel so nice. the way they touch renjun and fuck him and talk to him and cuddle him afterwards. the way they love him the same amount, in different ways.

“daddy,” renjun whines as jaemin pushes three fingers into him, a stretch from the two he was taking just before. jaemin finds his sweet spot easily, but only brushes over it once before settling into a rhythm, fucking into renjun with quick thrusts, opening him up. he’s pressing wet and soft kisses all about renjun’s abdomen, a stark contrast to the current, nearly violent pace of his hand. renjun feels tears pricking at his eyes, knows there’s saliva dripping from his mouth, such a messy baby. he gasps wordlessly, reaches a hand of his own out for jeno, for daddy, for a kiss.

“injunnie,” jeno murmurs, tongue slipping into renjun’s mouth immediately. a broad palm is stroking at renjun’s side and lower stomach, occasionally trailing over the wet spots jaemin has left there. renjun moans, suckling at jeno’s tongue, then jeno’s lower lip, then his tongue again as jeno teases him with it.

“daddy, please,” renjun lifts his head up, away, so that he can pout. jaemin is still doing his own teasing with his fingers, now slowing his pace then picking it back up again as renjun squirms.

“shut up,” jeno scolds, brow furrowed. “you’re so whiny tonight, little injunnie. who said you could be so noisy?”

renjun shakes his head. “no one. m’sorry daddy,” he tugs a little at the front of jeno’s shirt. jeno is almost always the last to get naked; jaemin is only shirtless but renjun is all the way there, bare skin covered only by a thin layer of warm sweat, and he just wants to _touch_. he hopes his daddy won’t be too mean tonight, and will let him.

it seems promising when jeno pulls his shirt off, jaemin humming approvingly from where he’s sucking a bruise into the skin above renjun’s hips, hand still pushing into renjun.

but then jeno catches renjun’s hopeful hands that are reaching for his chest in one of his, wrapping his strong fingers around thin, dainty wrists.

“i didn't say you could touch,” he hisses. jaemin chuckles against renjun's skin, lips laying kisses closer and closer to renjun's hard little cock, hot breath just barely washing over it as renjun's lower body shakes.

“be nice,” jaemin says, though they all know jeno will do no such thing.

sure enough, the next word to leave jeno's mouth is a stern “no.”

renjun wants to cry.

“no touching, and no whining,” jeno says. “if baby wants something to do with that mouth so bad, he can suck his daddy's cock. isn't that right, baby?”

yes, yes, renjun nods silently, suddenly desperate for the weight of jeno's dick on his tongue, for jeno to fuck his throat, make him taste him so deep inside, and spill come down it and make him feel full. jaemin has pulled back, wiping the excess lube on his fingers over renjun's hole haphazardly, messily. oh, he so badly needs his daddies to fill him up, now, now, now.

renjun feels like he's barely blinked and jeno has let go of his wrists, his cock is now right in front of renjun’s face. his daddy rubs his warm, hard length over renjun's cheek, slapping him lightly with it once before slipping the head between renjun's wet lips. renjun moans, tongue flicking out to lap up precome, the salty-sweet taste filling his senses, but then jeno pulls away. renjun looks up at him quickly, and jeno returns his gaze as he pushes a hand into renjun’s hair, eyes flashing, and renjun gets the message; no whining, no noise.

it's hard to keep moans and whimpers from leaving his mouth and jeno starts moving again, but he has to, he has to be good, or maybe jeno won't let him come. he blissfully sucks at the head of jeno's cock, tongue playing along the crown, groan stuck in his throat and he nearly slips up when he feels jaemin's fingertips playing with his hole again, dipping shallowly in and out, soaked with freshly applied lube

“so good, _bǎobèi_ ,” jaemin lets his accent lilt at the petname, tone fond as all hell, almost _sweet_ as he withdraws his fingers and replaces them with his bare cock, pressing against renjun's rim until the slick pucker gives in and _oh_ , he's so big inside renjun, much bigger than fingers, thick and hard and solid and warm and it takes everything in renjun not to moan around jeno's length in his mouth.

jeno, for his part, notices renjun's plight, and responds by pushing in even deeper. he starts thrusting into renjun's hot, wet throat, harder and faster until renjun is struggling to breathe, gagging every few thrusts, tears falling down his red cheeks, and it’s all so, so good.

renjun is so hard, but he keeps his hands to his sides, occasionally clutching at the damp sheets underneath him. he wants to touch, wants to push back into jaemin's grip and ride back onto his cock, but he knows it'll only get him in trouble for being greedy.

“that’s a good boy, injunnie,” jeno says breathlessly. “such a pretty slut for us.” he traces a thumb along the corner of renjun’s stretched mouth, picking up the spit that’s pooled there and uselessly spreading it in a trail down to renjun’s jaw.

“fuck yes,” jaemin agrees, hitching renjun’s thighs up and around his hips for better leverage and he starts to really pound into him. sparks of pleasure fly through renjun’s body as jaemin drags over his prostate harshly, and the sound of their fucking, the squelch of lube and slap of jaemin’s hips and balls meeting renjun’s body, echoes filthily in the room. “ _our_ good boy, so good for his daddies, aren’t you, baby?” he praises softly.

the harder jaemin thrusts the more difficult it becomes to keep from choking on jeno’s cock, and eventually jeno pulls back, slides his cock along renjun’s cheek again, pushed between renjun’s face and his own palm, everything absolutely covered in saliva, and all renjun can do is pant, his tongue hanging out for jeno to rub his length and sack against every other pass.

the overall action and position should feel awkward but renjun is living for all of it, for jaemin driving up into him, hands pressing a bruising grip into his thighs, for jeno’s dick rubbing against his face, dipping in his mouth every so often, a hand pulling at his hair and the other reaching down to flick at his sensitive nipples, pushing him ever so closer to the edge.

renjun listens to his daddies’ groans and grunts throughout, and feels like he’s using all of his breath to swallow his moans, until he can’t take it anymore.

“please,” he says, just above a whisper, lips moving against the veiny underside of jeno’s cock. jeno freezes, grip in renjun’s hair tightening a bit as he meets renjun’s eyes, taking in his wet, used face and pitiful expression. jaemin has thoughtfully slowed his movements to more of a slow grind, buried inside him with hips flush against renjun’s ass.

“okay,” jeno finally says. “not too loud, injunnie.” almost the same moment he finishes speaking, renjun lets out a long, high-pitched moan. both jeno’s and jaemin’s hips stutter at the sound, jaemin actually releasing a small moan of his own in response.

“can i-” renjun has to pause as jeno pushes into his mouth again, more shallowly this time. jaemin begins thrusting again as well, his big cock pressing deeper inside renjun than before, but slower.

“yes, baby?” jeno says teasingly, pulling out and holding his dick just in front of renjun’s mouth for a moment.

“wanna come,” renjun whimpers. he’s been close for so, so long, teetering on the edge, but he knows he can’t come until his daddy says so. he hears jaemin laugh quietly when jeno shoots him a glance.

“oh, injunnie,” jeno smirks, and renjun wants to cry again, because he knows exactly what that smirk means.

“you won’t get to come any time soon, baby.”

renjun can actually feel his face scrunch up at jeno’s words, a sob bubbling from his raw, used throat. he burns with hot humiliation, and fights the urge to just reach down and pull at his small cock until he spills over his fingers, clenching around jaemin, maybe making him come as well. it wouldn’t take long, for either of them.

he can imagine jeno’s reaction, his daddy getting angry and slapping him across the face. maybe he’d fuck renjun himself, hard and brutally fast, abusing his prostate and driving him past overstimulation and not caring one bit, even when renjun begs him to stop. maybe he’d sit on renjun’s chest, hold him down with his dick shoved down his throat, fingers pinching renjun’s nose closed to keep him from breathing, until renjun sees black spots and his eyes roll back and he nearly passes out, and then pulling out and coming in white spurts all over renjun’s face.

either way, it’d be worth it, tonight. renjun knows, because he’s done it.

but it wouldn’t be worth the punishment of not getting touched properly for the next two weeks. renjun knows, because his daddies have done _that_.

so he just cries. cries through minutes upon long minutes of letting his daddies use him as they please. jaemin fucks him mercilessly, at one point sucking a dark hickey into the inside of renjun’s calf, one that renjun knows jaemin will find and press into at inappropriate times, out in public and the like.

jeno switches between fucking his cock deep into renjun’s throat and letting him suck at just the head, running it over and around renjun’s now swollen lips as if he’s nursing him with his dick. renjun’s moaning and crying creates vibrations in his throat and mouth and eventually, he can tell it’s getting jeno close.

he leans far enough away to release jeno’s cock from his mouth and gasp “daddy, daddy, please, come on me, baby wants your come so bad, give it to me, _please_.”

jeno nods fervently, his ice cold demeanor slipping as he licks over his palm and jerks off over renjun's face, all slick friction from the mixture of spit and precome coating his length. renjun closes his eyes and keeps his mouth open in anticipation, hands fluttering for something to grasp until jaemin holds them down for him, fingers threading together.

“come on, jeno,” jaemin encourages, his hips still working perfectly into renjun. “give our sweet baby what he deserves.”

and then jeno is groaning low, and coming, warm and wet over renjun's cheeks, mouth, nose, and neck, leaving him dripping. it feels so good that renjun spasms at the sensation, whines and squeezes at jaemin's hands hard to keep himself from coming. his eyes are still closed when he feels jeno slide down to lay against his side, then jeno's lips are on his, sucking up the come that landed there then pushing it into renjun's mouth with his tongue for renjun to swallow. he licks all along renjun's face down to his collarbone, collecting every drop then feeding it to him.

when jeno is done, he trails kisses along renjun's jaw to his neck. sweet, gentle ones. jaemin leans down to do the same on renjun's other side, his thrusts becoming frantic and uneven. renjun is nearly as tired as he is close, so he purposely tenses up his body, tightening around jaemin's cock, heels digging into the back of jaemin's thighs.

“oh, injun, baby,” jaemin moans.

“daddy,” renjun pleads.

“come with me, darling,” jaemin says, breath stuttering. “come with daddy, let go, baby, it’s okay,” and jaemin is coming deep inside renjun, warmth spreading there, and jeno is ghosting a hand just over his hardness and they both have their lips pressed to his neck and that's all it takes before renjun is seeing white and flying out of his skin. he doesn't know what kind of noise he makes then, just that he's clenching down on jaemin's cock that's still hard, still nudged up perfectly inside him and he's coming for longer than he can ever remember coming for, ecstasy pulsing through his veins.

he doesn't realize it's happening because he loses some time, but the next thing renjun knows, jeno is almost done cleaning them up, just wiping down freshly dampened skin with a clean dry cloth. they have their sleep pants on and there are even new sheets, cool under their skin. jaemin is spooning renjun, arms warm and secure around his torso

renjun is still breathless. he always is, after. he’ll never, ever get used to this, to them.

“daddy,” he says softly. jaemin and jeno both jump to give him attention, to kiss and caress him gently, jaemin against the back of his neck and jeno along the top of his pink cheeks.

“hey, baby, how do you feel?” jaemin asks.

“mm,” renjun hums. he taps jeno’s hip, signaling for him to join the cuddle and jeno gives him a small, handsome smile before holding up a finger to have him wait. “tired,” renjun sighs, following jeno with his eyes as the younger slides off the bed to retrieve an abandoned duvet from the floor. he spreads it over the three of them, turns off the bedside lights, then settles into renjun’s side just where he’d wanted him.

“but good,” renjun finishes. “that was,” he blushes, “ _really_ good.”

“yes, you were,” jaemin says, teasing. renjun can practically hear jeno rolls his eyes.

“we’re glad you liked it, baby. we just want you to feel nice.” jeno slides an arm around renjun, hand landing on jaemin’s hip behind him.

“i did,” renjun says, “i do.” and it’s such an understatement that it’s laughable, but renjun doesn’t think he has the words rights now to describe the fluttery, full feeling he gets in his chest when he’s with these two, the way they are.

“good,” jeno says. renjun can barely see the sleepy smile on his face through the darkness, and he knows from the deep breaths against his shoulderblade that jaemin is already dead to the world.

“i love you,” he says to jeno, mostly just to say it. “both of you.”

“we love you too, baby,” jeno says, yawning at the end, making him and renjun giggle at each other. and that’s all renjun needs to hear before he lets himself fall into his dreams, even if they can’t be any better than this, anyways.

**Author's Note:**

> idk how that cheesy mess of an ending got in there :/ my bad


End file.
